


Sweet

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Art, Avengers Family, BAMF Tony Stark, Big Mutant Family, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Digital Art, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Avengers, Kid Tony Stark, Mutant Powers, Mutant Tony Stark, Mutants, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 15: Sweet





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/179086940556/sorry-for-the-crappy-drawing-i-had-an-unexpected) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

“Hey,” Tony greeted as he plopped down at the table with them, dressed head to toe in sunshine yellow with a cap pulled low over his head, “want to see something cool?”

The Avengers, as they liked to call themselves, glanced at each other curiously. Tony had only joined Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters about a week ago, but it wasn’t _entirely_ unusual to get new students in their late teens. Sometimes it just took longer for their powers to show up, but other times that was just how long it look for them to get out of control and get noticed. Cerebro helped prevent that, but there was only so much that could be done. Still, for such a short time, Tony had already garnered quite the reputation with his technopathic abilities.

“You’re not going to blow anything up, are you?” Steve asked cautiously.

Tony huffed in a put-upon way and rolled his eyes.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Probably because you blew Professor Logan’s bike up the first day you were here and we’ve all been paying for it ever since,” Clint griped with a shit-eating grin.

“Okay, first of all, it was Professor Summers’s bike and, second of all, it was _totally_ not my fault. Do you want to see or not? I’m not sure if it’s something I need to talk to Professor Xavier about or not.”

They all straightened at that.

“What is it?” Bruce asked, skootching a little closer to Tony’s side.

Of all of them, he was the one who’d bonded with the new kid the most. Which wasn’t something any of them would have predicted but seemed to be going well for both of them.

“Okay, so, don’t freak out,” Tony prefaced, which did absolutely nothing to make them feel better, “but I was messing with the holograms down in the War Room this morning, _with permission_ ,” he added, before any of them could say anything, “and, for science, I ended up licking one of the interfaces-“

“What?” Clint interrupted, bewildered. “How could that possibly be for science?”

Tony shot him a glare.

“I was testing the interaction with organic materials and the sensitivity of the readings! You can unlock most smartphones with your tongue. It’s really not that weird.”

“Yes, it is,” Natasha corrected, still not looking up from her book. “But continue.”

“You’re mean,” he accused. “Anyway, I licked it and, well…”

He reached up and to pull off his cap, revealing bright, electric blue hair that had been a much darker, _natural_ shade the last time the Avengers had seen it.

“What the fuck?” Clint gaped.

Bruce, predictably, went straight into science mode and reached out to rub his fingers over a few of the strands.

“It’s the exact same color at the interfaces… This happened when you licked them?”

Tony nodded quickly, pulling a lime green lollipop from his pocket and pulling the wrapper off.

“And I’ve done some experimenting. Check this out.”

He pressed the lollipop to his mouth and they all watched, enraptured, as his eyes turned the same color.

“Holy shit,” Steve whispered.

“Language, Mr. Rogers,” a gentle voice rebuked, making them all jump and spin to see an amused Professor Xavier in the entrance to the room. “Mr. Stark, if you’d come with me, I’d like to speak with you in my office.”


End file.
